


An Equal Temper

by LauraEMoriarty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: EDI ponders what it means to be human.





	

 

_I walked with heroes._ The thought forms before she has a chance to look at the memorial on the wall. It’s something she knows is the truth, and feels the heavy weight of sorrow and loss as she looks at the names on the wall. The truth of her humanity has never rushed into her head so powerfully in the short time she has been human. She knows that without Shepard, she would not be here. She has never truly known how to be human, but Shepard has shown her so much over the brief time she knew her.

 

She stands hesitantly, hands fingering the plaque that reads _Commander Kathleen Shepard_. She cannot bring herself to place it, she knows that if she does place it, it makes Shepard’s death _real_. EDI knows that it is not something Shepard would want. Kathleen Shepard would not want EDI to be sad when she has sacrificed herself for every single being in the galaxy.

 

There is something in the stillness that makes EDI painfully aware of how human she has become. The idea of tears forming in her eyes and splashing down her cheeks is only something she has seen humans do, but EDI wishes in that moment that she could truly cry. Their ceaseless search for meaning in life, the struggle of going about their day-to-day existences—it somehow hits home for EDI. She knows that she must somehow do without her friend, her moral compass, the woman who gave up her life to ensure EDI lived.

 

When EDI finally places the plaque on the wall, she realises she is now truly human, and walked with the finest example the galaxy had to offer.


End file.
